


Ragged Edges

by AntivanCrafts



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, in a controlled environment and with loving encouragement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntivanCrafts/pseuds/AntivanCrafts
Summary: Varric and Fenris might not understand what they are doing in life, but they more than understand what they want out of their encounters together: safety, reassurance, and mutual enjoyment.





	Ragged Edges

"Breathe in, Broody," Varric instructed, holding up his palm flat against his own chest and drawing in a slow, deep breath so that Fenris could see his hand move as his chest expanded. "And out. In, and out. Good. No where is safer for this than right here. The door's locked, no one's going to come but you."

Fenris snorted, but Varric could visibly see some of that ever-present tension drain out of his shoulders as the elf leaned back against Varric's mound of pillows. "I am not made of glass," he said mildly. "You don't have to treat me as if I were going to shatter if you look at me wrong."

"You might not, but I would," Varric answered at once, fervent as a prayer. "Tonight is about you, which I will appreciate all the more if I don't have to be swept up off of the floor afterwards."

Fenris still looked dubious, but was willing enough to humor him that he chose not to question him any further for the moment. He'd already shucked his breastplate, gauntlets, and leathers, and was down to his leggings. Varric's eyes were irresistibly drawn to Fenris's hips as Fenris wriggled out of them, lifting his hips just enough to push them down in a way that took Varric's breath away. The movement left a great many places that Varric was perfectly willing to drink in at his leisure fully exposed, but now, as with every time they did this, Varric's eyes remained locked on Fenris' own.

The last of the stiffness in Fenris's posture slipped away bit by bit, leaving behind a somewhat tremulous smile that firmed when Varric reached across from his seat beside the bed to take and squeeze Fenris's hand. "I'll be right here if it gets to be too much," he said, the way he always did, which earned him a patient sigh.

"You are breaking the rules, you know," Fenris murmured, raising one shaggy eyebrow. It was Varric's turn for a rueful laugh when Fenris went on to say, "You are supposed to stay in your chair and watch me with a wild, barely restrained desire all evening." Varric wrinkled his nose with a laugh, but did as he was told and sat back. Fenris was always the one in control in this room, no matter what their activities, an arrangement that both of them found more than satisfactory. Fenris himself seemed to find it reassuring to deny Varric things on occasion just to gauge his reaction- at first, he’d done it very rarely, and when he had it had been a quick, uneasy thing, all quick glances and white-knuckled hands, but every time Varric obeyed and let up the instant he was asked to, it grew easier for him to ask the next time.

This time, Fenris seemed content to kick his leggings off in full view of Varric, which was another change from those first initial meetings, something that made Varric’s heart give a curious flutter behind his ribs. He did his best not to pay it too much mind, knowing that everything would have its end, and that this would, too. He swallowed and said roughly, “Let’s start a bit slower than that,” when Fenris made to grasp his cock right away, earning him a scowl that was just this side of a pout.

“Trust me,” Varric told him with a smothered laugh. “You’ll like this, I promise.” Fenris let out a grumbling sigh but lifted his hand away, at least for the moment. He was willing to take suggestions, advice, but it wouldn’t be the first time he ignored it, if he so chose. This time, he allowed his hands to curl up and down his sides at Varric’s prompting. “Imagine there are people here in the room with us, trusted friends,” he added just as Fenris sucked in a breath. “They are here to help you feel good, the way I want to. Their hands are only going to go where you want them to, when you want them to. Can you see them?”

Fenris jerked his head in a nod. His eyes were half-open but watchful, fixed on Varric. Varric smiled reassuringly, and gave a nod when Fenris’s hands grew a bit more bold, finally drawing out soft sounds as one swirled around his chest, the other drifting down between his legs. Varric made no move to stop him this time, letting Fenris guide this just as much as he was. He shifted, eyes going heavy-lidded as he watched Fenris's throat work, then down to the steady rhythm of his hand. "Tell me what happens next," Varric prompted breathlessly, nearly panting. "What do you see." Fenris's answer was a short, sharp whine, which had Varric biting his lip not to answer in kind. "Please," he said once he thought his voice was under control, "I want to see it with you."

Fenris shuddered out a breath and then in. His hips were twitching despite his very clear attempt to hold them still and prolong his enjoyment, to judge by the furrowing of his brow. "You," Fenris said, hesitantly at first, then with greater surety, "and Hawke. Carver."

"Who else," Varric encouraged. He'd taken himself out by now, working his hand up and down his cock with smooth, steady strokes that he knew -hoped- Fenris would be able to hear in his voice. "Anyone you want can be there, or not. It's your fantasy, your-" his voice shook along with Fenris's as Fenris arched up off the bed, rocking restlessly into his palm before settling back again. "Rules," Varric finished faintly. If he'd thought Fenris looked spectacular naked before, he was truly coming to appreciate the scene laid before him more and more with every passing second.

Fenris's heels dug into the bed, spreading a touch wider bit by bit until Varric couldn't restrain a quiet groan. Fenris laughed in between strokes of his hand, his chuckle going low and lower. "Donnic. Aveline, too, she has a..." He hissed out a low breath, then said in a shaking voice, "one of your toys in hand, pushing it in and out of my... my mouth."

"Good," Varric somehow found the breath to say, despite the fact that his every muscle, every thought, was bent on Fenris. "How about Hawke. Is he behind you, preparing you the way I know you like?"

“Yes,” Fenris breathed. “His hands are…” He hesitated, straining on the bed as he seemed to fight for words, or the right ones.

“Show me,” Varric interrupted gently. “Use your other hand and show me what he’s doing.” That earned another, louder whimper that made Varric go more than a little lightheaded, even more so when Fenris lifted the hand that had been clenched in the blankets and let it roam across his own chest. Dragged his nails up his ribcage and across to toy with a nipple, making them both sigh. “While Hawke is taking good care of you,” Varric told him, “I want you to think of Aveline sitting you up in Hawke’s lap while Carver spreads those long legs of yours. Can you do that, Fenris?”

He waited, watching Fenris writhe on the bed as he tried to sort through the sensations enough to listen to him, which was quite frankly the most arousing sight he’d seen in years, if ever, until Fenris nodded again. “Good. Carver’s greased himself up for you, got one of those big hands of his on your shoulder as he mouths at your neck, doesn’t he?” Varric asked, and barely resisted the urge to bang his free hand on the arm of his chair to steady himself when Fenris let out a moan, long and low and trembling on the exhale. 

“Yes.” Fenris’ voice was faint, rough and scratchy with need, and it took everything Varric had not to close those final few feet to join him on the bed. 

“What is he doing, Fenris?”

Fenris tossed his head back and forth on the bed, whimpering a word through his teeth that Varric didn’t dare pay too much attention to before he said, “He’s pushing in, he- He’s-” His thrusts into his hand were starting to stutter and go uneven, signaling his impending release. Varric had almost completely forgotten about himself in the meantime, but the sight of that, of hearing him in his near desperate need, made it impossible to ignore anymore, and he stroked himself faster, in time with Fenris.

“Is he taking care of you, Fenris? Is he giving you what you need?”

“Y-yes, he’s- oh, fuck, oh f-” Fenris jerked with a sharp, strangled cry he muffled into the palm of his other hand, biting down as he started to come. Varric didn’t know where to look, whether at the thick strings of cum slicking Fenris’s hand or the sweat beading his skin or at the dazed gleam of green behind the fall of thick lashes. All of it was too much and not enough, and he found himself tumbling over a precipice he hadn’t even known he’d been standing on as he watched those bright green eyes crinkle in a smile. The whole world narrowed down to those single points, everything else fading away to sound and movement and need. 

When he came back to himself, it was to find Fenris reclined back on his pillows. Cum was drying on his stomach but he didn’t seem to be in any particular hurry to clean himself up and neither, put to that, was Varric. “And what are they doing now?” Varric asked him, another, important part of their game, which earned him a soft laugh that still carried hints of a rasp that made Varric’s softening cock twitch.

“They’re done,” Fenris murmured, “moving away, and you, you're... Right here," he said, his eyes fluttering open on a soft smile that would have melted Varric's heart if it hadn't already been stolen away long before this.

Varric nodded, not trusting himself to move or speak until Fenris held out his arms in clear invitation. Varric was up and out of his chair in a heartbeat to climb into bed beside Fenris, curling close with his face pillowed beneath Fenris’s chin. If he could only have today, he sighed wordlessly into Fenris’s skin, then he would have it last forever.


End file.
